In a Kingdom By The Sea
by i'msecretlybatman
Summary: The loyal Princess Sigyn of Vanaheim catches Loki's eye at an Asgardian feast. He becomes besotted with her and is determined to win her heart. Loki/Sigyn
1. Chapter 1

**Title taken from Annabel Lee by Edgar Allan Poe.**

* * *

The first time Loki saw Sigyn was at one of the lavish Asgardian feast his father held regularly. On this occasion he had invited the royalty of Vanaheim; Njord the Sea king and his children Frey and Freya, and her small army of daughters. This was Odin's way of strengthening the relationships between Aesir and Vanir after the Great War. Freya was famed for her beauty and her love of all things golden and fine. It was rumoured that her daughters were fathered by the dwarf Iwaldi as she agreed to sleep with him in return of fine jewellery and her most treasured item, Brísingamen. Freya the Goddess of Fertility and Love had eight daughters; Nanna, Idunn, Sigyn, Lofn, Sjofn, Syn, Snotra and Var.

All were beautiful, although not quite as beautiful as their mother, but beautiful nonetheless. And it was Sigyn; sixteen in mortal years and Freya's third daughter Loki took a shine to.

He watched as she joked with her two older sisters and played with her younger siblings in the banquet hall. He noticed she had inherited the curves her mother was famous for. Her pale skin like untouched snow, her full plump lips red as the roses in the royal gardens. Her piercing blue eyes seemed to have the power to bewitch any one, including the God of Mischief himself. Her raven hair hung gracefully down to her mid back in soft flowing waves.

He smirked to himself as he saw her brush of the eager young men of the court that were vying for her to dance with them. He took a great amount of pleasure in watching her rebuff Fandral's attempts to woe her with swashbuckling stories and charming compliments. Loki let out a soft chuckle as the look of defeat washed over Fandral's face as he slumped away to try his luck with another young maiden.

Feeling confident, the eighteen year old Prince of Lies made his way over to Sigyn and her sisters, skilfully pushing past the unruly and now inebriated guests of the feast. As he neared he heard an exchange between Sigyn and her older sisters with an unruly, intoxicated girl of the court.

"Well if it isn't the daughters of the dwarf and that whore Freya" one girl slurred with a sway in her stance. "You hold your tongue, girl" Nanna, the eldest warned "my mother is a Goddess not to mention a Princess of Vanaheim and should not be spoken of in such a manner!"

Loki watched the situation become heated as the girl continued to slur slanderous words against Freya. He was about to intervene, but he stopped himself when he saw Sigyn square up to the girl with a mischievous smirk, quite similar to his own, and begin to speak.

"My sister warned you about holding your tongue, and choosing to ignore that warning isn't the best idea..." her smirk grew wider "and seeing as you continue to disrespect my mother, I'm more than happy to hold your tongue for you"

The girl scoffed at Sigyn and opened her mouth to continue her verbal attack. Everyone's eyes in that small area of the feast hall were on Sigyn, as she drew her pale, delicate right hand to the side of her face, between hers and the drunken girls and clicked her fingers. The drunken girl's eyes flashed with panic as she felt Sigyn's magical grip on her tongue, rendering her unable to speak. The audience that had been eagerly watching to see what Sigyn was going to do erupted with laughter. Loki's lips grew into a large smirk and he too even let out a small laugh, shocked and pleased by Sigyn's actions. She had seemed so innocent to Loki and he was glad to see she had a wit and personality, which he thought many of the Aesir women lacked.

"Sister, I think she's learnt her lesson" Idunn laughed softly placing a hand of Sigyn's shoulder. "Do you think so Idunn? I'm not convinced..." Sigyn smiled looking from her victim to her sister then back again. The girl looked at Sigyn with pleading eyes and Sigyn sighed, feeling slightly ashamed at what she was doing. Sigyn always felt a slight pang of guilt within her when she did things like this, but if there was one thing that angered Sigyn, it was people insulting and threatening her family. Sigyn was well known for being fiercely loyal to the ones she loved and would do absolutely anything to protect them. And, although Sigyn feels guilt, she does enjoy the thrill of causing mischief.

Sigyn sighed and released the girl from her magical hold making some spectators sigh with disappointment that Sigyn's little trick was over. "I hope that taught you to think before speaking ill of a Goddess and member of Vanir royalty." Sigyn quirked an eyebrow and folded her arms as the girl began to clamber away from her, still unable to speak from the shock of what had just happened. "Next time I might not be so nice about things!" Sigyn shouted after her.

"I would hardly call that nice, Sigyn!" Nanna laughed softly nudging her younger sister

"I could have done much worse! She got off lightly!" Sigyn smiled

"Aye, that is true! But remember, mother warned you about using your magic for such things and she won't be happy to hear about this little stunt" Nanna reminded Sigyn of the lecture her mother gave her earlier that week after a similar incident with their sister Syn, who Sigyn had caught reading her journal.

"Yes, yes I know!" Sigyn rolled her eyes

"But to be fair dear sister..." Idunn interjected "Sigyn was defending mother's honour so I'm sure she'll let this little incident slide!" Idunn put her hands of Sigyn's shoulders as she stood behind her looking to Nanna with her shining emerald eyes, identical to her mothers. Sigyn is close with all her sisters, but Idunn in particular even though Idunn is three years older than her. They shared the same humour, enjoyed the same literature and they could sit and talk all night about anything until the blazing sun would rise in the blue and white haze of the Vanaheim sky. Sigyn was completely distraught when Odin made Idunn the Goddess of Immortality and keeper of the golden apples of Asgard.

"Exactly Idunn!" Sigyn cheerfully agreed with her looking satisfied "Anyway! Who said anything about mother finding out?" Sigyn raised an eyebrow at Nanna.

"I have to tell her Sigyn, she'll find out one way or another" Nanna retorted

"Please don't tell her, Nanna! Can't we just keep this between ourselves?" Sigyn gave her eldest sister the best puppy dog eyes she could. Nanna had always been the most responsible and serious out of all Freya's daughters and was known for being heard hearted at times, but not even she could resist the look Sigyn was giving her.

"Fine, I won't say anything _this_ time!" Nanna let out a defeated sigh but gave her sister a warm smile in the process

"I knew you couldn't resist the face" Sigyn chuckled nudging Nanna playfully.

Nanna rolled her eyes but kept the warm smile on her face as she looked at Sigyn and Idunn who was laughing along with her.  
"Come sisters, let me introduce you to Balder" Nanna smiles as she ushers Idunn and Sigyn off.

Loki watched the three sisters walk away and Nanna introduce them to the rugged and strong Balder the Brave, a friend of Thor's and more of an acquaintance of Loki's and one of Asgard's greatest warriors. Loki continued to gaze at Sigyn from across the banquet hall with curiosity in his eyes. He couldn't work out how a young woman could have so much life and personality to her at such a young age. The young women of the Aesir court were far too wrapped up in benign court gossip and fawning over Thor and the likes of Fandral. But Sigyn was different and Loki knew from that moment that he had to get to know the fair and loyal Princess Sigyn of Vanaheim.

* * *

**Authors Note:  
This is my first time posting on here so go easy on me! This story is going to take place pre Thor for the first few chapters then it will progress into the events of the film. I do have plans to take this further to Loki returning to Asgard after the Avengers but that will be a different story and it will all depend on how well this is received!**

**I adore the idea of Loki/Sigyn and I wish she was around in the movies, maybe one day she will be! My idea for her is to be quite gutsy, not afraid to voice her opinions and most importantly, I really didn't want her to be this timid and shy type that would let Loki walk all over her, and considering Loki is the God of Mischief, there would have to be something special about Sigyn to catch his eye not just her beauty!**

**I'm going to be looking at the Norse myths as well as the comics so expect a mix of things!**

**I have big plans and ideas for this!**

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sigyn smiled to herself as she gazed up at the vivid cloudless sky as she walked across the warm sand of the beach, slipping between her toes causing warm tingles to shoot through her body. After the royal gardens of Noatun, the beach was Sigyn's favourite place to be. She would spend hours upon hours watching the fishing vessels go about their business and listen to the thunderous crash of the waves on the rocks and it was guaranteed that if she wasn't in her chambers with her nose pressed firmly into a book or tending the plants in the Vanaheim gardens, you would find her perched on a cliff or on the shore watching the ebb and flow of the tide.

The Vanir were known for their wisdom and ability to see the future, a gift which Sigyn possessed, just as her grandfather did. The Vanir were peaceful people compared to their sister race the Aesir and only fought when they had to and they valued intellect and the teaching of magic over warrior training and strength. But, with that being said, when forced the usually peaceful Vanir became a powerful force to be reckoned with. Sigyn couldn't bear the thought of leaving her beloved homeland, the place she explored with her Uncle Frey and sisters when she was young. Finding caverns where she could hide away from her mother when she was in trouble and immerse herself in her magic undisturbed by her younger siblings. And being taught the ancient tongue of the Vanir, a language which had sadly died along with its people during the war. But Sigyn knew that one day, just like Nanna and Idunn she would have to leave her treasured Vanaheim and go to Asgard. As a way of fortifying the bonds between Aesir and Vanir for the future generations, Odin made a deal with Njord that his granddaughters must marry men of Asgard, and Njord reluctantly agreed. He wasn't the type of man to usually bargain with the lives of his loved ones, but unfortunately he saw no other way and it pained him to this very day to see his beloved granddaughters leave their homeland and start new lives a in a realm that was practically foreign to them.

"Sigyn!" Lofn shouted breathlessly for her sister's attention as she ran towards her on the shore. "I've been looking for you for hours!" She panted as she finally got to where Sigyn stood.

"Sorry, I got carried away trying to learn the art of multiplying myself" Sigyn laughed slightly and rubbed the back of her neck as she watched Lofn catch her breath. "Why have you been looking for me anyway?"

"Grandfather wants to see us all, he has news from Asgard!" She smiled broadly

"Judging by your excitement it's good news" Sigyn laughed and linked arms with her sister as they began to walk back to Noatun.

"I suspect it has something to do with Nanna and that handsome warrior Balder. They looked pretty close at the feast last month." Lofn couldn't hide her excitement. Lofn was what you would call a hopeless romantic and got excited at the prospect of a wedding.

Sigyn smirked to herself; she knew very well what the news was going to be.

* * *

By the time Sigyn and Lofn arrived at Njord's study the rest of her sisters, along with her mother had gathered to hear Njord's news from Asgard, who was still yet to arrive. The study had a wide panoramic window from which you could see Vanaheim in all its splendor it was perfect for watching the sun set and see the sky change from a vibrant blue to orange that bled into purples and reds, much like an ink blot on a piece of parchment. The domed ceilings which seemed to go on forever, where painted with intricate filigree designs and images depicting the greatest moments in Vanaheim history. The walls adorned with beautiful tapestries of Vanir prayers and sacred symbols. But despite the grandeur and lavishness of the room and the palace in general, it still felt incredibly homely and personal to the Vanaheim royal family.

"Where have you been all afternoon, Sigyn?" Freya quizzed as Sigyn took a seat next to Var and Snotra on a plush sofa.

"I was practising my magic and, as the Midgardian's say time flies when you're having fun!" Sigyn smiled

"Say no more" Freya smiled warmly "I should have known"

"Ah! Sigyn has finally decided to join us has she?" Njord's voice boomed as he entered the room. "No doubt you were getting carried away with magic" He smiled broadly.

To an outsider, Njord would be seen as intimidating, even after the Great War which had aged him terribly much like the Allfather. A tall man, well over six feet with broad shoulders and rugged looks. A man whose face was creased with worry lines, crow's feet and marked with a scar that trailed from his forehead and curved round to the corner of his mouth. But to those who knew him, his laughter and smile lines outnumbered the worry lines. His deep brown eyes were kind and loving, not cold and harsh like many rulers in the nine realms. He was a jovial man and loved his family and realm more dearly that anything. Taking his seat at this desk he readied himself to talk as Freya stood beside him.

"My girls, I have wonderful news from Asgard regarding Nanna!" He grinned widely and the room seemed to buzz with excitement. They all knew what was going to be said next, although Sigyn had known for quite some time what was happening.

"She and Balder are going to be wed and to celebrate; they are coming to Vanaheim for the summer festival along with the Allfather and his family! Isn't that exciting?" Njord beamed and watched as his granddaughters hugged each other in celebration.

"I knew it! I told you didn't I Sigyn? I told you it had something to do with Nanna!" Lofn looked triumphantly at Sigyn who was wearing one of those I-know-something-you-don't-know expressions, which Njord promptly picked up on.

"Something tells me Sigyn already knew what the news was..." Njord laughed lightly as everyone's eyes turned to Sigyn. "How long have you known?"

"Just a couple of weeks" Sigyn smiled meekly "I can't control what The Fates show me, something you know all too well yourself Grandpa"

Njord laughed and nodded his head.

"Now my darlings, I do believe we have dresses to plan!" Freya smiled broadly and started to usher her daughters out of the study, apart from Sigyn who hung back.

She raised an eyebrow at her grandfather causing him to chuckle.

"What troubles you Sigyn?"

"You knew aswell didn't you? I mean you knew before today"

"Aye"

"I knew it!" She laughed

"You'd be surprised at what I've seen concerning you and your sisters" Njord leaned across his desk and clasped his hands together "For example, I saw your little trick at the feast a good year or so ago." He had a playful look on his face while Sigyns own features contorted with worry.

"Please don't tell mother! She'd be furious!"

"Don't worry yourself Sigyn, your secret is safe with me" Njord sat back in his chair and grinned "Go and join your mother and sisters, you'll want to look your best for the princes"

"Thank you. And I highly doubt that Prince Thor or Price Loki would be interested in little old me" Sigyn chuckled lightly, turned on her heel and walked out the study.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry this took me a while to post! It took me absolutely ages to figure what I was going to do in this chapter and I'm not 100% happy with it. I really wanted to get some information on Vanaheim in there somewhere and background to Sigyn and her family. Also, I apologize for the lack of Loki in this chapter! Don't worry though, he and Sigyn shall have their first meeting in the next chapter and things should get more interesting! Also, I really SUCK at writing dialogue so sorry about that!  
**

**Also, does the ending feel rushed? I feel like it feels rushed! I'm going to stop now...**

**Thank you to all the lovely people reviewed, it means a lot!**

**Let me know what you think! **


End file.
